The Avatar I'm Bored Show!
by Emedy Linaira
Summary: This is a reality show-based fan fiction written when I was bored. It is supposed to be funny, I am not known for my jokes so be aware and please submit reviews that could help me write better. First attempt. Kataang, Zutara, Maiko later in FF.
1. Episode 1

Me: I'm bored.

Sokka: Well I'm not asking you how you feel!

Me: -_-' I wasn't talking to you.

Toph: now you are.

Sokka: when did you join the conversation?

Toph: few seconds ago.

Me: I'll just walk away… *backs out door of Emedy's room*

Aang: *suddenly appears in doorway so Emedy can't walk away* Hey.

Me: NOOOOOO!!!! I WILL DIE IN THIS ROOM FULL OF…..uh…….weirdos! yeah! That works!

Suki: no it doesn't.

Me: awww…..come on!

Katara: who asked you, Suki?

Suki: no one, but I don't care!

Zuko: and I don't either!

Me: you don't even know what we're talking about!

Sokka: now he does.

Toph: I thought you hated Zuko!

Sokka: actually, he's pretty stupid.

Katara: HOW DARE YOU!!!

Aang: *sniff sniff* I thought you liked me more….*puppy dog face*

Katara: course I do…not!

Toph: ha-ha, Aang! She doesn't like you! ^_^ oh the happiness!

Katara: I just love him…like a brother.

Aang: close enough.

Sokka: I never knew you could accept the fact!

Aang: I can't! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! *attacks Zuko and goes into Avatar State*

Zuko: Hey! HEY! I never said I like Katara!

Aang: *wipes sweat off forehead* phew! I thought I was going to have to kill Zuko for a moment there!

Toph: I don't care what you think! Just get on with the fight!

Aang: why?

Suki: cause Zuko _does_ like Katara!

Aang:*narrows eyes suspiciously* how do I know for sure?

Sokka: cause Suki said so!

Aang: and you expect me to believe her?

Ozai: yup!

Cabbage Man (CM): How did you get here?

Ozai: How did _you_ get here? Oh forget it. *to Aang* just kill my son!

Aang: give me one reason that I should kill the guy that helped me learn to firebend, helped rescue Chief Hakoda and Suki escape the Boiling Rock, and helped Katara get to the man who killed her mother and avenge for her death.

Toph: I thought you were against revenge!

Aang: yeah, but I concluded that whatever Katara thinks is best.

Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ozai, Zuko, Cabbage Man, Katara, and Me: o_0…..wow……

CM: Ozai! You still haven't answered my question!

Ozai: what question?

CM: the one where I asked you where you came from.

Ozai: oh. But you didn't answer mine!

CM: I asked you first! So you're going to answer mine first!

Ozai: that is SO 2nd grade!

Sokka: you went to elementary school?

Ozai: I don't want to talk about it!

CM: just answer me!

Ozai: you're going first cause I can force you with.....FIREBENDING!!! *tries to shoot fireball* oh damn it. I can't firebend! here Zuko, hand me you're stupid swords.

Suki: if you think they're so stupid, why are you using them?

Ozai: cause _he's_ not answering my question. *eyes dart dangerously at CM*

CM: ha! you don't have a weapon!

Ozai: you dont either!

Me: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WILL YOU GUYS _STOP_ IT!!!!!!!

Everyone Except Emedy: *looks at one another and then at me* ATTACK!!!! CHARGE!!!! *they charge at Emedy with torches and pitch forks*

Me: oh crud. see ya next time on....THE AVATAR "I'm Bored." SHOW!!! *runs from studio*

**~Emedy**

_**Disclaimer: Hahaha, forgot it again. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.....I think Viacom does.....or Nickelodeon.....I never know how to spell that name.**_


	2. Episode 2

Me: *scorched* and now we're back on "The Avatar I'm Bored Show." I'm in a bad mood today so don't anger me… *eyes dart dangerously at the sword mounted on the wall* ERIN!!!

Erin: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT???????

Me: can you cover for me while I take a shower?

Erin: sure. *Emedy leaves* and in case you peeps don't know, I'm Emedy's little sis.

Joe: and I'm her little brother. but Erin's older than me.

Erin: anyhow, the characters are here! BRACE YOURSELVES FOR IMPACT!!!!

*Everyone except Emedy, Erin, And Joe come crashing into the studio arguing with louder than average screaming*

Toph: JUST FACE IT! PEANUT BUTTER IS _WAY _BETTER THAN JAM!

Suki: BUT YOU EAT PB&J'S!

Toph: THAT'S BECAUSE I HATE HAM SANDWICHES!

Suki: WHAT'S THAT HAVTA DO WITH YOU EATING PB&J'S?

Toph: EVERYTHING!

Suki: NOTHING!  
*meanwhile with Sokka and Zuko*

Zuko: I HAVE _WAY _MORE FANGIRLS THAN YOU!

Sokka: NO! I DO!

Zuko: YOU DON'T CAUSE I'M HOTTER THAN YOU AND MORE POPULAR!

Sokka: WELL I WAS ACTUALLY FRIENDS WITH AANG IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Zuko: NO! YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A FIRENATION SPY AND BANISHED HIM FROM OUR TRIBE!

Sokka: HOW DID YOU KNOW??

Zuko: KATARA TOLD ME!  
*meanwhile with Ozai and CM (Cabbage Man)*

Ozai: HEY WANT ME TO HELP YOU WITH THOSE CABBAGES?

CM: SURE! BUT WHY ARE WE SHOUTING? WE'RE NOT ARGUING!

Ozai: NO IDEA!!! *takes cantoloupes (sp?) and stomps on them* HAHA! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

CM: COURSE I DID! THAT'S WHY I GAVE YOU CANTOLOUPES INSTEAD OF MY CABBAGES! SEE HERE THEY ARE! *holds up cabbages*

Ozai: *runs at CM in desperation to destroy cabbages*  
*meanwhile with Aang and Katara*

Katara: YOU LOOK UGLY IN A BONNET AND BIB AND BABY CLOTHES!! WOW WHAT A COINCIDENCE ALL OF THOSE WORDS STARTS WITH A "B!!!"

Aang: NO I LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN A BONNET AND BIB AND BABY CLOTHES!! WOW THAT IS A COINCIDENCE!!!

Katara: LET'S JUST FOCUS ON HOW YOU LOOK IN A BONNET AND BIB AND BABY CLOTHES!!!!

Aang: OK!!!! I LOOK AMAZING!!!

Katara: YOU LOOK LIKE A TRASH PILE!!!!

Aang: Oooh! Is there a banana peel???

Katara: I JUST SAID YOU LOOKED LIKE A TRASH PILE, YOU IDIOT!!!

Aang: I LOOK LIKE A SPARKLING NEW CAR!!!!

Katara: Oooh! Is it a Honda? HONDAS ROCK!!!!

Aang: NO!!! TOYOTAS DO!!!!!

Katara: Ok, Mazdas are way better than Toyotas.

Aang: Infinitis are way better than Mazdas.

Katara: Jeeps are better than Infinitis.

Aang: Hummers are better than Jeeps.

Katara: Why aren't we yelling?

Aang: no idea......let's yell again!!!

Katara: YEAH!!!!  
*meanwhile with Erin and Joe*

Erin: 0_0

Joe: 0_0

Joe: I'll take care of this.

Erin: WHAT?

Joe: I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!!

Erin: OK!

Joe: _PEOPLE!!! _

*everyone except Erin look at Joe then start arguing again*

Erin: well that didn't work.

Joe: WHAT???

Erin: WELL THAT DIDN'T WORK!!!

Joe: OH!!!

Me: I'm back! *looks at Erin and Joe, then at everybody else* oh crud.

_PEOPLE!!!! STOP ARGUING!!!! _Yousee, you have to you italic _and _bold.

Joe: Oh.

Toph: What? I need to tell Suki here why mayonaisse (sp?) is better for dipping french fries in then honey mustard!

Everyone else except Suki: o_0

Me: We have to film "The Avatar I'm Bored Show!"

Everyone except Erin, Joe, and Me (EEEJM): So?

Me: you get a paycheck!

EEEJM: We're in!

Me: I never thought they would agree. Anyhow, *looks at watch* times up!

Creepy Announcer Guy With Really Deep Voice (CAGWRDV): And we'll be back after this commercial break!

_Author's note: Hey, when you review this episode, please, come up with a fitting name for CM (cabbage man) and CAGWRDV. All entries due January 7, 2008. Thanks! Oh, and check out my other FF, Fiery Earth: Leaving Me Behind. And I just updated it with a new chapter! Thanks again!_


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Avatar. I believe Viacom does. **

* * *

Me: Hello everyone! Our creepy announcer guy has a name! Hey, why don't you tell them?

Fred: It's Fred and I don't like it.

Erin: Who cares?

Joe: *suddenly* THE CHARACTERS ARE COMING!!!!

*Toph, Suki, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Ozai, and Maz (otherwise known as TSZSKAOM) come in arguing like last episode*

Me: **_STOP!!_**

TSZSKAOM: NO!!

Me:_** STOP OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET A SALARY!!**_

*TSZSKAOM instantly become quiet*

Me: Ok, I have an announcement to make!

Very Rude Guy from the Audience: Just get on with it!

Me: I was going to! *ahem* I've decided to get Azula on the show and Mai and Ty Lee and so on.

Very Rude Guy from the Audience 2: Why do we want to know?

Sokka: Cause you've never seen Azula's criminal record!

Toph: It's here on the screen.

*the screen is blank*

Suki: No it's not!

Toph: George!

George: On it! *he presses a button on a remote and screen is blank* It's not working, boss!

Ozai: Boss?

Toph: I need an assistant that's not blind to help me do stuff. His name's George.

Ty Lee: duh, it's not working cause Azula is innocent!

Katara: No she's not! Nerd!

Random Nerd: I'm trying!

Katara: just hurry up and hack into Emedy's computer controlling the screen!

Me: WHAT?!

Katara: It's nothing! Hurry up, nerd!

*few seconds later*

Random Nerd: Done!

Sokka: Well make Azula look like she's guilty of many crimes!

*few seconds later*

Random Nerd: Done!

Me: Hmmmm....the screen says, "Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. *Emedy keeps going on for 1846304 hours* Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd. Azula punches nerd." Very convincing, nerd.

Random Nerd: Really?

Me: No. No one believes it. Except maybe that stupid police officer that looks suspiciously like Sokka....0_0

Police Officer--Sokka: You're arrested, Azula, for punching a nerd.

Mai: give it up, Sokka. There's no hope.

Katara: Are you always so bored?

Suki: You're just saying that cause you're jealous of her cause of Zuko!

Aang: Yeah right. *sarcastically, duh*

Zuko: *appears out of nowhere* Well why don't you just ask me? *disappears*

*long pause*

Erin: Who was that?

Joe: I dunno.

Zuko: *appears out of nowhere again* Do I always get ignored? *disappears*

Erin: It's that noise again! Who do you think it is?

Ty Lee: Well it certainly wasn't Zuko. He's in Hawaii.

Mai: Hawaii? I MUST GO TO HAWAII!!!

Katara: I MUST ALSO GO TO HAWAII!!!

Me: COMMERCIAL!!!

Police Officer--Sokka: You're arrested for being random.

Erin: Everyone knows you're Sokka, Sokka!

Police Officer--Sokka: *pulls off mustachio* OOWWWW!!!! DAT HURT!!!!

Joe: duh. Anyhow, COMMERCIAL ALREADY!!!!

*commercial*

Katara: *to the Orbit guy* I need to follow my Zuko who's in Hawaii!

Orbit dude: Your boyfriend?

Katara: JUST GET ME THE TICKETS!!!

Orbit dude: Ok, ok. *Presses buttons on his laptop* You can take the fastest Water Surf team from Los Angeles to Honolulu and because you are conveniently located in L. A.

Mai: *suddenly pops out of nowhere* GIVE ME THAT LAPTOP!!! *grabs laptop rudely, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it* HA! NOW YOU CAN'T GO TO ZUKO!!!

Katara: WELL NOW YOU CAN'T EITHER!!!

Suki: *at camera* CUT!!! *Mai and Katara are still shouting* CUT, PEOPLES!!!! **CUT!!!! _CUT!!!!! _**

Mai and Katara: What?

Suki: Um...you're on camera!!

Mai and Katara: Oh! *they walk outside and their shouts can be heard in the background*

Suki: *gets in front of camera* Use Orbit! Bye. *screen goes black*

*end of commercial*

Ursa: I'm not going to use Orbit. I'm using Travelocity. That nome is so tiny!

Iroh: It's spelled Gnome.

Ursa: No it's not!

Iroh: Is to!

Ursa: Gnome is stupid!

Iroh: HOT DOG!!!! THAT'S KINDA LIKE WHEN CARLY AND SAM SAID THAT POSSI IS STUPID!!!!

Ursa: OOOOOOOHHHH!!! HOT DOG, WHERE????

Iroh: Down the street.

*Ursa runs out the door and a long pause takes place*

Toph: Why iCarly?

Iroh: *screams like girl* You mean you don't like it?!?!

Toph: Er...never seen it.

Iroh: *screams like girl again and then talks in very girly voice* OMG!!! You havta see iGo To Japan!! You, like, suffer, from lack of iCarly!!! *presses button on random remote and iGo To Japan is playing on the big screen.*

Toph: Uh....you forget, I can't see.

Iroh: ......oh......guess I'll go get a donut.

Ursa: *rushes in* WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE???????

Iroh: next to the hot dog place.

Ursa: I NEED A JELLY DONUT!!! *runs to Dunkin' Donuts*

Iroh: See ya later. *walks across the street to Dunkin' Donuts*

Me: Well....LET'S BOOK A CRUISE TO HAWAII!!!!!

Cabbage Man: Where do we get the money?

Ozai: WE STEAL IT!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Joe: No, we use it on Sokka's credit card.

*Mai and Katara rush in*

Mai: We're going to Hawaii!!!! NOW I CAN PUT MY PLAN TO GET RID OF KATARA IN ACTION!!!!!!

Katara: SAY WHAT?

Mai: nothing.

Katara: I still hate you.

Mai: I hate you too.

Aang: OOOOOHHHH!!!!! I HAVE TO PACK MY BIB AND BONNET AND MAH BEAR, MR. FOOFOOCUDDLYPOOPYKINS!!!!!!

Toph: Mr. Foofoocuddlypoopykins?

Aang: *very angry* YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT????

Toph: Um, yeah.

Aang: *regular again* Oh. Well, I'm very sorry. But I have the right to name my bear whatever I want and it is legal for me to do so.

Toph: When did you ever pay attention to the law?

Aang: I went to law school for 10 seconds 'cause Spencer did but I found it very boring so I quit.

Suki: 10 seconds?

Aang: Yup.

Me: Anyhow, our time here is up!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON.....

Audience: THE! AVATAR! I'M! BORED! SHOW!!!!!

*Television screen goes black*

Erin: Finally! I trained the audience for 139478630 hours for them to do that!

Sokka: Hey! No talking after the screen goes black!!!

Erin: You're talking.

Sokka: No I'm not!

Erin: You just said, "No I'm not!"

Sokka: JUST TURN OFF THE MICROPHONE!!!!

Nerd: OK, OK!!!

* * *

~**Emedy**

**Acknowledgments: **_I named Toph's assistant and the Announcer guy after Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter (by J. K. Rowling) just because I couldn't think of others. I named Cabbage Man Max after the camera man in B1uski3sxo's The Avatar Show LIVE! on the Avatar Fan Fiction Message Boards on . _


End file.
